


Shay's Return and Sarah's Reveal

by herwhiteknight



Series: 365 Days of Sarah/Cosima [4]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Manning, F/F, Mild Smut, Reunions, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herwhiteknight/pseuds/herwhiteknight
Summary: Cosima invites Shay over on a day off. Sarah also happens to have plans for that day off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of 365
> 
> Prompt: n/a (was supposed to be 'Vessel' if you can believe it, but then the fic got away from me. Go figure.)

The last thing Cosima was expecting to see on the caller display of her phone was the name _Shay Davydov._ “What the hell...,” Cosima muttered to herself, before picking up. “Uh, hello?”

“Hey Cosima,” Shay's easygoing, relaxed voice spoke.

“Uh.. Shay, god. This is.. really unexpected,” Cosima stuttered slightly in confusion. _After all these months, why the hell was she calling now?_

As with their very first Sapphire date, Shay didn't waste any time on pleasantries, answering Cosima's exact thought, making her wonder if Shay was, in fact, a mind reader. “Well, I heard you almost died a little while ago,” she stated matter-of-factly.

“Oh..kay?” Cosima replied, confusion thick in her tone now. “And so you're calling now because...?”

“Because that French woman of yours told me that I should,” Shay said, a shrug evident in her tone.

“Delphine told-”

“Between you and me, she's kind of psycho. But, you know, you can't just ignore it when the significant other of your old ex tells you that your ex basically _died,_ ” Shay explained, “So now I'm calling.”

“Significant other who's no longer significant,” Cosima muttered, glancing around the apartment at the life that her and Sarah had built together.

“Oh, she's out of the picture now?” Shay asked quickly. Too quickly.

“You're way too perceptive, god,” Cosima said, but couldn't help but laugh lightly.

“One of my better qualities,” Shay replied, and Cosima swore she could hear a grin in the words. A grin that she remembered well.

“Do you wanna come over to my new place? You know, since I'm not dying anymore, I moved into an apartment with, uh.. with a friend,” Cosima stumbled over the title. But it was easier to call Sarah a friend in front of Shay, again, instead of explaining what they actually were. Girlfriend _and_ clone. Best to explain that one step at a time.

“You move on quick, huh?” Shay teased.

“It's definitely _way_ more complicated than that,” Cosima groaned, rubbing her forehead.

“Sounds like a story I'll have to hear in person then,” Shay said definitively. “Are you busy later this week?”

“I'm not dying anymore, so, yes, I'm free,” Cosima said, “I don't have any classes on Wednesday's, so why don't you swing by the apartment in the afternoon?”

“Sure thing,” Shay said, her grin so evident once more. A pause. Then, “It was nice to hear from you again, Cosima.”

“You too, Shay. See you in a few days.”

 

The last thing Cosima was expecting on Tuesday night was Sarah walking out of their shared bedroom completely nude wearing her favourite strap-on. “Babe,” she purred, raising the temperature of the room by several degrees. “I think you've studied hard... enough for the night. Why don't you come sit on daddy's lap and take a break?”

Not like Cosima was going to resist when Sarah used _that_ voice, but the last of her resolve completely disintegrated when Sarah stalked up behind her and pressed the toy lightly into the small of Cosima's back. “There was... someone um.. coming.. later,” Cosima mumbled, completely scatterbrained as Sarah bent over to bite lightly at the skin of Cosima's neck.

Sarah laughed, pushing her hips into Cosima's back. “Yeah,” Sarah growled into Cosima's ear, “You will be. Now c'mon. Daddy doesn't like to be kept waiting.”

 

The last thing Cosima was expecting to hear while tangled up in Sarah's limbs was a sharp knock at the door. “Wha'th'hell,” she groaned, attempting to roll over, the task almost impossible as Cosima had fallen asleep with Sarah still inside her. “Shit,” Cosima let out a breathy moan as her movement created friction in _exactly_ the right places. “Sarah...,” Cosima sighed into Sarah's ear, sinking back on top of her warm body, “Can you just-”

The knock sounded at the door again and suddenly Cosima remembered. _Shay._ “Shit,” Cosima laughed. More like huffed, because Sarah was still dead to the world – understandable, to say the least – and Cosima needed to find the willpower to pull herself off of Sarah.

“Cosima? Cosima's mysterious new significant other, is anybody home?” Shay's voice drifted through the door, accompanied by another series of knocks.

“Shit, mm fuck.. I mean,” Cosima tried to call out in reply as she shifted herself off of Sarah, only to further send her hormones into overdrive. She cleared her throat as she finally slid free, scrounging around on the floor for her clothes, discarded from last night. “Yeah, I'll just.. I'll be right there Shay!”

Cosima made her way over to the door, not without a great amount of difficulty, and opened the door for Shay, leaning on the doorpost for support as she greeted her, “Hey Shay! God, it's been... awhile, right?”

“A couple months, sure. I guess time would be hard to keep track of when you're dying though, I suppose?” Shay smiled, folding her arms and ducking her head slightly.

“Yeah uh, totally. Something like that,” Cosima grinned toothily back at her, trying to hide the fact that her knees were starting to buckle. “Uh, um why don't you, uh.. y'know.” She gestured vaguely behind her before quickly returning her hand to the doorpost for support.

Shay stepped into the apartment, sending Cosima a strange look as she passed her. “Sure you're not still dying, Cosima? You're looking a little-”

“Cos!” A throaty, still-thick-from-sleep voice called out in clear exasperation, “Babe, you know you're not supposed to be up the day after! I was gonna make you breakfast in bed, you shouldn't be-”

Cosima dropped her head onto the doorpost at Sarah's voice, taking a moment to compose herself and to pray that Sarah had at least taken off the harness before climbing out of bed. “...and this is the mysterious new significant other, I'm assuming,” Shay smirked, taking in the image of Sarah wearing a baggy band t-shirt that just barely covered the obvious leather straps of her harness. _At least she took off the attachment,_ Cosima sighed inwardly in relief.

Then Shay blinked. And took a closer look. “Wait... are you two-?”

“Yeah,” Cosima waved an arm weakly, signalling Sarah's caretaker instincts. “This is Sarah. She's my clone.”

“Girlfriend, actually,” Sarah grinned smugly as she scooped her arms underneath Cosima's wobbly frame and picked her up in a bridal carry, the movement causing the bottom of her shirt to ride up, revealing more of the leather harness strapped around her thighs.

“You guys are fucking with me, right?” Shay asked in disbelief, “And I thought your ex was crazy, leaving me a voicemail about some super secret corporation and how you're in danger-”

“We're not fucking with you, really, this is-” Cosima started to explain when Sarah cut her off, shifting her arms into a more secure position.

“If you'd like to join us though, I don't think Cosima would mind,” Sarah smirked, “Me either, come to think of it.”

Cosima groaned, trying to control her blush as she rolled her eyes. “Sarah, babe. Seriously. This is _so_ not the time for that.”

“Wha?” Sarah protested with a slightly shrug, glancing from Cosima over to Shay. “You've got good taste. Must run in the genes or something.”

Shay threw her hands up in defeat. “I'll come back some other time. Seems like you two have been busy.”

“Uh.. sorry.. about all this, um, Shay,” Cosima shrugged, finally allowing herself to drop wearily against Sarah's chest.

She waved her off and went to the door. Just as she was about to open, she turned back and said, “For the record, you are into some kinky shit, Niehaus.” Then she was gone.

Sarah raised her eyebrows at her girlfriend once the door had shut. “Well, she is right about that.”

“Just... shut up and make me the breakfast in bed that you promised,” Cosima sighed, nuzzling her nose against Sarah's neck.

Sarah hummed, kissing the top of Cosima's head lightly, “Anything for you, babe.”


End file.
